


Kingdom's Descent

by thughaonotminghao



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Advisor Keonhee, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Gen, Healer Seoho, I should be doing school, King Youngjo, Mentioned Kim Hongjoong, Mentioned Lee Dongheon, Military Advisor Hwanwoong, Pessimistic Geonhak, Relationship undertones, old korea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:35:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27351325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thughaonotminghao/pseuds/thughaonotminghao
Summary: A Kingdom inspired ficTrigger warning Major Character Death
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hahahaha Get ready for ppl to die. I wrote this in like July and didn't think of posting it until now XD

"Your majesty, we must leave. The palace is no longer safe!" Keonhee implored. "Head advisor Lee is right your majesty. The creatures are closing in. Your brother, King Hongjoong of Aurora, his kingdom has already succumb to them. We have a chance of getting to the safe house but we must act swiftly," Military advisor Yeo agreed. "We have supplies in the safe house under the palace correct?" The king asked. "We have enough for about a month," Hwanwoong replied. "Get Seoho, Geonhak, and Dongju. I trust them the most. You two will come also. I trust you have your swords," the two advisors nodded, "Tell them to get their weapons as well. If we don't make it in time, we fight to the death. Also stop calling me your majesty. That shit doesn't matter when we're all about to die."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"We're outnumbered-" "No shit Hwanwoong," Keonhee fired back. "All we have to do is hack our way to the safe house. I'll open the hatch and then we can start dropping in," Seoho called. "These sons of bitches really won't give us a break will they?" Geonhak asked. "Shut the fuck up and keep killing! I for one, don't wanna die," Dongju replied. Youngjo dropped his sword, "Dongheon?" Hwanwoong ran over and slashed Dongheon down, "You almost got yourself killed! Right hand man or not, he's one of them now. I don't wanna lose you too Youngjo." Youngjo picked up his sword, "I know. Now let's get to safety." The group managed to get onto some of the scaffolding leading to the top of the palace. Dongju looked at his wrist, "I've been bit." "Dongju, no!" Geonhak lamented. "Well guess what, I just murdered my undead twin, my family's dead, and the only thing that is keeping me from driving my sword to my own neck is you and this kingdom! So either kill me quickly or cut my arm off," Dongju replied. Hwanwoong grabbed his sword, "Hold him down and have him bite on a cloth. Not you Geonhak hyung, get some clean cloths so that we can wrap his arm." "No, we can't cut his arm off. The infection has probably started to spread already. Plus none of us have anything to stop the bleeding so if we hack his arm off, he'll bleed out. And even then, he'll still turn." Seoho explained. "That's insane!" Geonhak replied. "Hyung, I get that you love him, but we are all about to die and, Dongju? DONGJU!" Keonhee screamed. "G-go w-without m-me. I-i'll c-catch up," Dongju whispered, blood seeping out of his throat. "No... NO!" Geonhak cried. "Hyung, he's gone! He's in a better place and he'd want you to survive!" Hwanwoong yelled, trying to knock some sense into him. "Guys, the creatures are climbing up," Seoho called. Youngjo looked at all of them, "Climb."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The quintet were now on the top of the palace, "Okay, we've cut off all of the scaffolding to this roof. Now what?" Hwanwoong asked. "The entire kingdom has been taken over. We either kill ourselves or they kill us. Or, option three, we die from starvation and dehydration," Geonhak replied, "Option one is sounding pretty damn good right now." "Look, we get it. Dongju and your brother are dead! My sisters? They're dead. The princess? Dead! We've all lost someone! But now we got live and tell the story. So are you willing to live Kim Geonhak or will you go down in history as the army lieutenant who died without trying to save his kingdom?" Keonhee asked. Geonhak looked at Keonhee, "I'd rather die than watching this kingdom fall." "That's the spirit! I was starting to think you'd became a dead beat," Youngjo replied. Keonhee wiped his sword, "We have to find a way to kill all of them. Woong, you got a military strategy to get us out of this one?" "Nope... Wait, we could light something and throw it down. I mean we might die in process but it's out best bet," Hwanwoong said. "I have some gauze and alcohol," Seoho said. Hwanwoong took the gauze in his hand, "It's not much but they are drawn to fire so we just have to throw it far enough." "Use my knife," Youngjo said, "I can throw it far enough to get them away from us." "But how are we gonna light it?" Keonhee asked. "We grind two of our swords. It should create sparks," Geonhak replied, "It's a long shot but it's our only chance." Youngjo held the knife as Hwanwoong tied the gauze and Seoho drenched it in alcohol, "Moment of truth." Geonhak whispered. The gauze caught flame and Youngjo quickly threw it into a random direction. The creatures started going after it. The knife must have landed in some bushes. The quintet could see a ball of red and orange, "We did it... We're alive." Keonhee whispered. "Okay, let's get the fuck down from here," Seoho replied. Everyone slid down, "Is this it? Is it finally over?" Youngjo asked as they hit the ground.

A scream ripped through the night.


	2. Chapter 2

Blood splattered onto the sandy ground, "K-keon no. Don't die on me." Seoho cried. "G-get away from me. I-i might i-infect you," Keonhee replied. "Seoho, I hate to say it but killing him is our only option," Youngjo whispered. "Which one of us has the heart to kill him?" Geonhak asked. "Um... Guys, something's happening!" Hwanwoong said, worry penetrating his words. The three eldest turned around, Keonhee was turning, "Y-yeo Hwanwoong i-if you don't k-kill me now, I-i might k-kill all f-four of y-you." With tears, Hwanwoong drew his sword, "K-Keonhee, y-you've been an amazing advisor. And an even more amazing friend. I'll always be proud to call you my f-friend. I'm sorry." "Y-you too W-woong. Seo-seoho, I love you," Keonhee said weakly before closing his eyes. "I-i l-love you t-too Lee K-keonhee," the other three looked away. The sword clattered against the courtyard ground, "W-what have I done?" Hwanwoong asked. Youngjo hugged Hwanwoong, "You did what you had to do. Keonhee wanted you to do it." "Just because someone asks you to kill them doesn't mean the murder is justified," Hwanwoong whispered. "Let's get to the safe house, we aren't too far," Geonhak whispered. The quartet made it into the safe house. It was modest, decked out with enough cots for the four of them along with clothes and a few days worth of food and water, "So, is it over? For real I mean." Hwanwoong asked. "It is," Youngjo replied, kissing Hwanwoong's hand. "We should all get some sleep," Geonhak said, grabbing one of the sets of clothes. Youngjo grabbed another set of clothes, "Come on Woongie. Let's get you out of these clothes." Hwanwoong let Youngjo change him out of his robes. Youngjo changed out of his own robes, "Come on, let's sleep." "Night guys," Geonhak muttered. "Night," Youngjo replied. "Night," Hwanwoong whispered. Youngjo got one of the other cots ready, "Seoho, you need some rest too." Seoho quietly trudged over and buried himself under the covers. Youngjo sighed and got one last cot ready for himself. He got in bed and blew out the candle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end. I have more WeUs, Ateez, and The Boyz content so follow me if you want to read some mediocre content!

**Author's Note:**

> hahahahahaha Guess what happens next. The next chapter will be uploaded next week.


End file.
